samandcatseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
Sam & Cat is an American teen sitcom that originally aired from June 8, 2013, to July 17, 2014, on Nickelodeon. It is a crossover spin-off/sequel of both iCarly and Victorious. It stars Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett and Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine. The girls meet by chance during a bizarre adventure and become roommates, then start a babysitting business to earn extra money. The series was picked up for 20 episodes on November 29, 2012. It began filming in January 2013 and premiered on June 8, 2013. The first season was doubled to 40 episodes on July 11, 2013. The series was picked up for a 20 episode season on November 29, 2012. It began production in January 2013 and premiered on June 8, 2013. The first season was doubled to 40 episodes on July 11, 2013. At the Nickelodeon upfront meeting with advertisers on March 13, 2014, Nickelodeon programming president Russell Hicks stated that Sam & Cat has been renewed for a second season and producer Dan Schneider told Adweek that it was for 20 episodes. However, as of, other Nickelodeon sources stated that an official decision has yet to be made if the show will be renewed. After airing 33 episodes, Nickelodeon released a promo stating two episodes remained to air. Nickelodeon later confirmed the cancellation of the series due to a multitude of issues. The final episode aired on July 17, 2014 as a lead-in to the 2014 Kids' Choice Sports Awards. Plot After her best friend, Carly, moves to Italy, Sam travels from Seattle on a motorcycle where iCarly was set to speak about web TV series at Hollywood Arts High School, the setting for Victorious. There, she rescues Cat from a dumpster. The two eventually become roommates and best friends with Dice. They love their freedom and independence but quickly realize that fun and adventure don't come cheap. Rather than get traditional after-school jobs, Sam and Cat become teen entrepreneurs by starting their own babysitting business. Cast 'Main Characters' *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone 'Recurring Characters' *Maree Cheatham as Nona *Zoran Korach as Goomer *Dan Schneider as Tandy (vocal role) *Lisa Lillien as Bungle (vocal role) *Nick Gore as Randy *Ronnie Clark as Herb 'Returning Characters' *Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz *Jennette McCurdy as Melanie Puckett *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Jason Gibbs as Woody *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Reed Alexander as Nevel Papperman *Danielle Morrow as Nora Dershlit *Jessica Chaffin as Coco Wexler *Jeremy Radin as Carl Trivia *This is the first live action crossover series created by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. *''Sam & Cat'' is the third series created by Dan Schneider (The Amanda Show, Victorious) to be canceled by Nickelodeon without a proper finale. *The series airs Saturdays at 8:00 pm. *This is the fourth Nickelodeon spin-off behind Rugrat's ''"''All Grown Up" (2003), and "Angelica and Susie Pre-School Daze" (2005) and Jimmy Neutron's ''"''Planet Sheen" (2010). *This is the second time characters of iCarly and Victorious meet in a crossover after the crossover special "iParty with Victorious" but the first time in its standalone series. *According to Ariana, episodes are filmed on Thursdays and Fridays. *After the announcement for the show was made, fans of Victorious expressed dismay because they thought that the creation of this show was the reason for the cancellation of Victorious, although the creator for both shows has since stated otherwise. *In the iCarly series finale iGoodbye, Sam is seen at the end driving away on a motorcycle, symbolizing the transition to her new show. **However, she is wearing other clothes at the beginning of this episode. **Oddly, her clothes in iGoodbye are seen at the beginning of #FavoriteShow, on the sofa-bed. *According to Ariana, the show is similar to Drake & Josh and Kenan & Kel, shows Dan Schneider produced previously. *The sets are very colorful and creative with the essence of Sam and Cat in it. One of the sets is where Cat lives with her Nona, and another is a unique restaurant featuring robotic servers, where the characters often hang out. *The show's premiere date, June 8, 2013, is also National Best Friends Day. *Jennette and Ariana will not be singing on the show, but they were rapping in #BabysitterWar. *''Sam & Cat'' is based on classic seventies' sitcoms and follows two young women with different personalities who become roommates and open a babysitting business together. *''Sam & Cat'' is the second Dan Schneider show to be filmed completely at Nick on Sunset, excluding''Victorious''. iCarly was filmed there seasons 1-4 and consisted of 5 seasons, Drake & Josh was only filmed there seasons 1, 2 and 4, and Zoey 101 wasn't filmed there at all. *Every main character of this show has a nickname: Sam for Samantha, Cat for Caterina and Dice for Diceneo. *Every main character of this show has a weird family member: Sam's mom Pam, Cat's brother and Dice's aunt Aunt Fergene. *This is the first Schneider show with two title characters in which the title characters aren't named after their portrayers. Kenan & Kel are named after their portrayers, Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell, Drake & Josh are named after their portrayers, Drake Bell and Josh Peck. *This became one of Nick's most popular shows, but it was cancelled early due to issues with the cast members. External Links *''Sam & Cat's Official Website'' *''Sam & Cat on Nick.com'' *''Sam & Cat on Twitter'' *''Sam & Cat on Facebook'' *''Sam & Cat on Instagram '' Gallery Coming Soon...... Category:Sam & Cat Category:TV Shows